The Department of Human Genetics at the University of Michigan has historically been strong in the development and characterization of animal models of human genetic disease. Over the past ten years the number of researchers using mice in the department and the entire research community has increased dramatically. New technologies have radically changed the pace with which classic mouse mutants can be identified and revolutionized the use of the mouse for functional genomics. The possibilities for producing "designer mice" using transgenic and embryonic stem cells technologies are limited only by the imagination of the investigator. To meet the growing need for mouse facilities we have recently completed a renovation that modernizes and more than doubles our Human Genetics mouse housing space. To maintain high quality care and promote biomedical research we propose two improvements in outfitting our newly renovated mouse animal resource. 1. Upgrade from a conventional mouse colony to specific pathogen free facilities by purchasing laminar flow hoods for cage changing. 2. Reduce the expense of animal research by implementing automation where feasible. For example, the most expensive aspect of maintaining mice is the labor costs for cage changing. This can be reduced with automated bedding dispensers and by installing units that provide automatic watering and air filtration, reducing the frequency with which cages must be changed. These improvements will benefit animal projects totaling over $3.3 million annual direct costs (including over $2.9 million in support from NIH) and will add to the substantial improvements the University already has made to renovate the Human Genetics animal space, which cost approximately $1 million.